Manons story time
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: This is a bit of an experiment to be honest. Still I hope you all enjoy, the title says it all for this one shot story.


I've never written for this fandom, but I've just discovered the television series and love it. Any way warnings of fluff, lots of fluff, romance and some angst. This story maybe a little strange but then that's just the way I am. I don't have a beta they tend to vanish on me. I have dyslexia so please be kind about spelling and grammar I and my assistive technology do the best we can. I don't own anything here. This is just a one shot and my first time writing for this fandom so please keep both of these things in mind.

Manon's story time.

It was a bright sunny day in Paris and Adrian was glad that he had the day to himself for once no photo shoots or school just time to be for a little while and sure he'd had to sneak out as Cat Noir in order to get this time alone but still it was wonderful. The blond was in one of the city parks enjoying a stroll in the sunshine, when he noticed Marinette sitting on the grass in the park and not far from her playing on the swings was Manon the young girl he knew that she often sat for. Adrian started to head over just planning to say hi but he stopped a short way from the two, he knew that his class mate tended to become rather flustered around him and the blond didn't want to ruin her day. So instead he stood not far from them but hidden from view, Adrian watched as the younger girl came over, she sat down beside the elder before looking up at her and saying with a huge grin on her face. "I've been a really good girl for you today Marinette will you tell me another of your stories with the dolls now?"

The dark haired young woman looked down at her young charge and smiled slowly at her. "Well I did promise and you have been good. Just give me a moment to unpack them." It took his class mate a few moments to do so and now very curious about what was going to happen Adrian carefully snuck a little closer to them being careful to still stay hidden. Once the last doll was laid carefully on the ground Marinette turned her attention back to Manon and said. "So, what kind of story would you like?"

The young girl looked thoughtful for a few moments, before clapping her hands together and saying excitedly. "A fairy tale! Cat Noir has to be a Prince in super cool disguise!" She declared pointing at the doll in question.

Marinette blinked with surprise, she picked up the Cat Noir doll and looked at him for a while before saying. "A Prince huh, well why not, but Manon what are we going to call him when he isn't in his Cat Noir disguise?"

Again Manon was quiet for a few moments and then her eyes lit up with an idea. "I know, I know why don't we call him after that boy I took the pictures with?"

"You mean Adrian…Actually I think that makes a good name for a prince. What about Ladybug? Is she going to be a princess?"

"No, she has to be an ordinary girl or it wouldn't be a fairy tale!" The young girl said emphatically.

"Okay then, an ordinary girl who somehow becomes Ladybug and a prince who becomes Cat Noir…I think for that we are going to need a bit of magic don't you?"

"Yes! The miraculous could be their super special magical things."

"That's true they could, where would they get magical items from though…? Hmmm…" Marinette was thoughtful for a few moments before an idea dawned. "Ah I have it!" She put her hand in her bag and brought out two more dolls, one was a female red fairy and one was a male black fairy.

Manon stared at them with wide wonder filled eyes. "Who are they?"

"Well I thought maybe we might need fairies at some point for our stories so I made these two. The red one is Ruby and the black is Onyx, these are going to be the fairy friends of our prince and the ordinary girl who is Ladybug. Oh, we need a name for the ordinary girl and since you got to name the prince is it alright if I name the princess?"

"Yes."

Marinette looked up at the sky for a few moments her eyes lost in thought and then snapped her fingers. "I know we will call her Saule."

"Yay! Now she has a name you can tell me the story!"

Once again the fashion designer smiled down at her charge before picking up Cat Noirs doll, making it bow to Manon before then started her story. "That I can. Well then, once long ago and far away, their lived a Prince, his name was Adrian, he was handsome, kind, loyal, caring and oh so talented. He was however very lonely, no one loved him for himself everyone who had ever professed to love him had done so for their own gains. Adrian wanted nothing more than to be loved and to be seen for himself but his father allowed him very little freedom, this was because he was his father's only and precious child. Then one day when he was walking in the palace garden he found a small black fairy, it was desperate for food and when the Prince kindly shared his meal with the fairy he earned his friendship. The fairy told him his name was Onyx and he could grant the Prince one wish for his act of kindness. Adrian of cause wished to find someone who could love him for who he was. Onyx told the Prince that he would stay with him and transform him into another form but he would only do this until he found his one true love and she would be the one to see him for himself."

"Oh and that form will be Cat Noir!" Manon said excitedly.

"Exactly. Little did the Prince know however that there was one person in his kingdom who did see him for who he was. She was an orphan peasant girl, who worked as an assistant in one of the cities many shops. Saule had a fairy friend of her own, she had rescued Ruby from some younger children who had been trying to hurt her thinking she was some strange bug. In return for this selfless act Ruby had given her the power to change into the mysterious Ladybug defender of the people. It was that night on her usual patrol of the city that the heroin first met Cat Noir. The two quickly became friends and over time they became closer and closer, trusting each other with secrets, fears, dreams and desires. They worked closely together to defend the people of the city and one was never found without the other."

"Did they fall in love Marinette?! Did they?! Did they?!" Manon demanded excitedly and Adrian had to stifle the laughter which wanted to escape him.

Marinette giggled slightly before picking up Ladybug and Cat Noirs dolls again before carrying on with her story. "Well this is where things became a little complicated for them, you see Saule was in love with Prince Adrian and Cat Noir was in love with Ladybug, but they did not know that they loved each other but at the same time did not love each other."

"Aw that so sad…"

The dark haired young woman gave her charge a nod. "Yes it is sad. One day though Ladybug had to break an evil spell which was placed on Cat Noir by an enemy and to do this she had to kiss him. When Ladybugs kiss broke the spell they both knew they were truly in love…Ladybug as you can imagine was very surprised that her kiss had broken the spell because she loved the prince. Cat Noir on the other hand was ecstatic with this discovery as he had long wanted to find true love and to know who Ladybug really was. Now he knew they were truly in love Cat Noir felt more comfortable than he ever had before in asking her to show him who she was. Ladybug unable to deny what had just happened gave into this request and showed Cat Noir who she was…"

As Marinette's words petered out Manon looked up at her expectantly. "What happened? What did he say to Saule?"

The designer shook herself slightly and then continued on. "He was shocked and unhappy to discover that she was nothing more than Saule the orphan peasant girl…You see the Prince had always thought she would be the most wonderful, beautiful and powerful woman in his kingdom and now prince Adrian knew she was not. Saule had been surprised to find out that Prince Adrian had been Cat Noir but she had been happy to know he was until that rejection."

"Oh no…Marinette that's really super sad." Manon said with tears in her eyes. Adrian had to agree with the young girl, the blond was sure he would never react like that to finding out who his lady really was.

Marinette smiled down at her charge and said softly and comfortingly. "Don't worry the story isn't over yet."

"It isn't? Does that mean he will make it right with Saule?" Manon asked her eagerly.

"Hey no trying to guess my ending! Now shall I continue?" The designer said with mock severity.

"Yes please!"

With a nod the dark haired young woman did so. "Saule fled into the forest, crying as though her heart would break. Eventually Saule came to a halt in a clearing within the forest, where she fell to her knees and wept. She only stopped crying when she heard Ruby calling her name, Saule looked up from her crying to see not the small fairy she had helped but a tall beautiful fairy Queen and beside her a dashing King dressed all in black. Ruby introduced her husband the King of the fairies Onyx to Saule and then Ruby told Saule that she had come to think of the young woman as a daughter to her. The fairy Queen and King explained to her that they had no child of their own and offered to make her their daughter and there for a fairy Princess. With nothing left to lose after being rejected by the one she loved with all of her heart and loving Ruby like the mother she had never known Saule agreed to this offer."

"A fairy Princess wow!" Manon said her eyes glowing with delight at this idea.

"I know pretty amazing right. So it was with a kiss on her forehead from the Queen and then one from the King that Saule stopped being human and became the Princess of the fairies from that night on wards. As for the Prince, Adrian went in search of Saule he was determined to at least apologies to her and try to be her friend once more but he could not find her anywhere it was as if Saule had simply vanished. It did not matter who the prince asked no one knew what has become of her and he was sickened to discover that so many people did not seem to care what had happened to one poor orphan girl. prince Adrian also found that his power to change was now gone and this fact only confirmed that Saule had been his true love and the one to see Adrian as he truly was."

Manon looked sadly at her baby sitter and said in a small sad voice. "Oh, no the poor prince and poor Saule…Did prince Adrian ever find out what happened to her?"

Marinette looked down at the Ladybug doll for a long moment and Adrian was willing her to say yes to turn this whole story round and make it happy. The fashion designer however did not, instead she shook her head and then said softly. "No, he did not…At least not for many years…One fine day five years after this Prince Adrian was out riding in the forest when he came out into a clearing, it was full of white flowers and then the prince noticed that sleeping under the shade of a tree with white blooms was Saule. Instantly Adrian drew his horse to a halt and he sat there simply staring with disbelief at the magical sight before him. Saule was dressed in the most fabulous of gowns, it was white in colour, yet somehow shimmered all the colours of the rainbow, this was a gown which Adrian knew any princess would envy. On top her head sat a beautiful shimmering crown and then the prince noticed the glimmering fairy wings which now sprang forth from Saule's back. All at once Adrian realised this was why he had not been able to find his true love she had become one of the fairy folk. The prince dismounted the horse, he made his way across the clearing, when Adrian reached the side of the one who was his true love the prince sank to his knees by her side no longer able to stand."

"Did he kiss her? Did he? Please say he did!" Manon said bouncing with excitement.

The dark haired young woman giggled slightly. "Sh you're interrupting their moment." As she said this she had Cat Noirs doll stand up and turn to look at Manon.

The young girl blushed. "Sorry…Sorry Cat Noir."

"I'm sure he forgives you, don't you kitty?" As Marinette asked the doll this question the doll gave a nod before turning back and once more knelling down beside the still sleeping ladybug doll. "Now then let's see…Ah yes as prince Adrian leant over Saule the prince started to cry tears which were full of his sorrow for all the time he had lost with his lady. His tears landed on the face of the fairy princess and caused her to wake up, slowly Saule opened her eyes and was extremely surprised to find prince Adrian above her crying. The prince had not even noticed the fairy princess wake, he only realized that Saule was awake when she reached out and touched his face gently. Adrian begged her to forgive him, which the fairy princess told him she did with all of her heart how could she not forgive him when she loved him with all of her heart. The prince was amazed and happy to discover that Saule still loved him even now, he begged her to come back to his castle with him but Saule told him that she could not as she was a fairy now and could only venture into the human world for a short time. Adrian was unwilling to lose his true love now he had found her again and the prince asked Saule if he could go with her into the fairy world and become a fairy so he could be with her always."

Manon let out a delighted squeal. "Did she say yes? Please tell me she said yes!"

Marinette chuckled at the young girl's obvious enjoyment and gave her a nod. "Of cause Saule said yes, she truly loved him and she wanted nothing more than for her prince and one true love to be beside her always. So, it was that the prince went into the fairy realm with his true love, where Adrian became a fairy just like Saule and they lived together happily ever after."

"Yay!" Manon cried out with joy, which caused Marinette to chuckle again.

"Here comes your mother." As the dark haired young woman said this the young girl leapt up and hugged her mother who hugged her back. Manon's mother thanked the fashion designer for taking good care of Manon before walking off towards home hand in hand with her daughter.

Marinette started to pack the dolls away until only Ladybug and Cat Noir where left, she smiled down at the two of them and Adrian from his hiding spot couldn't help but notice that it was a sad but sweet smile. "Prince Adrian…Hello there Adrian I'm Marinette and I love you…Stop being so stupid, he is never going to notice someone as ordinary as me…Oh well at least I said it I suppose even if it was just to a doll…Cat Noir being Adrian that would be the height of irony. Ugh this is stupid, I'm getting sad over my own story…There is no way any prince is ever going to want this princess." Unable to resist Marinette made the Cat Noir doll bow to the Ladybug one and take one of her hand in his. "My Lady…No…Just an ordinary girl Cat Noir that I can assure you of."

Shaking herself the dark haired young woman carefully put the last two dolls in her bag before standing up to walk home. She was still totally unaware of the still hidden Adrian who was now sitting on the ground with a hand over his mouth to stop himself making any noise. The hand was only removed from over his mouth when Plagg shot out of his shirt, poked his head out over the bushed Adrian was hiding behind and said reassuringly. "She's gone."

"Oh my god!" The blond exclaimed with feeling before he then lowered his head into his hands. "I'm an idiot…Why didn't I realise…Marinette loves me and I've been falling in love with her…Marinette is My Lady and she thinks that I…Oh god Plagg what do I do?"

The black cat Kwami looked at Adrian for a long moment before saying. "This is a girl not cheese…I don't know a thing about girls…"

Adrian glared at the little black cat. "You are no help at all. Still at least now I know why Marinette is so tongue tied round me and why My Lady doesn't return my feelings… And here I've been wondering how I can be in love with both of them…Ugh this is such a mess! What do I do?!"

"Again, not cheese, so I still have no idea." The Kwami said nibbling on some camembert as he floated in the air.

The blond sat on the grass quietly letting his thoughts wander over his problem. At the same time as the blond was thinking about what he was going to do about his accidental discovery Adrian also found himself wanting to know how many stories Marinette had told Manon and if they were all so sad…Then suddenly an idea came to the green eyed young man, he would go and see Marinette tonight as Cat Noir. His Princess needed to see that there was one Prince in Paris that did love her and wanted her all for his own. Smiling to himself Adrian scoped up Plagg, he looked down at the Kwami and then popped him into his shirt pocket before heading back towards home to have a long conversation with Plagg. It turned out to be a conversation which resulted in Adrian having to bribe his Kwami with a whole lot of camembert to get him to agree with the plan for that night.

When night came to Paris Cat Noir made his way across the roof tops, when he came to the window of Marinette's room he politely knocked on the window and then waited. A few moments later the curtain was drawn back and the dark haired young woman on the other side of the glass stood there staring at him with wide blue eyes for a few moments. Marinette shook herself out of her surprise and then quickly she opened the window. Cat Noir slipped silently into the room and Marinette stood there looking at him with concern in her eyes and voice as she asked him. "Cat Noir what are you doing here? Is their trouble?"

"No, no trouble. It's…I don't even know how to say this…" The hero scratched his head nervously and then smiled slowly to reassure the now very nervous looking fashion designer standing in front of him before saying. "I happened to over hear your story today. It was so sad…"

Marinette blushed brightly and then went suddenly pale. "You heard me, then you know I love Adrian and you know that I'm…" The young woman wasn't able finish the sentence, as her blue eyes filled with sudden tears and she started to shake. After a few moments Marinette found enough of her voice to say in quavering tones. "You must be so disappointed by your discovery…Wait is that why you are here to see me tonight?"

Quickly Cat Noir stepped forward he wrapped his arms round her in order to try and comfort Marinette. The blond hated seeing the one he loved the way she was in this moment. "Yes, that is why I am here, but no I'm not disappointed at all I am just surprised but trust me it's not the bad kind of surprised. Marinette I'm thrilled to discover that you both are my beautiful princess and my wonderful lady…Your story made me so sad, all I wanted to do was hold you like this and tell you that there was no way that your prince would ever hurt someone as beautiful and wonderful as you. Marinette I don't want you to ever have to tell another sad story like that ever again."

The dark haired young lady took a deep shuddering breath, she let it out slowly and then wrapped her own arms round him returning the hero's embrace. "Thank you for saying all of that, you're a good friend Cat Noir. Adrian will never see me though, I'm so ordinary, I'm a so accident prone and I can't even talk to him…And I try so hard to talk to him too…It's all so annoying. Well at least now you know why I could never love you back…I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't mean to make you sad."

"I know you didn't intend to cause me any pain or to cause me sadness." As he assured her of this Cat Noir smiled to himself and then pulled back from the embrace, the hero took both of the hands of the one he loved into his and then looked into Marinette's beautiful blue eyes. For a moment the blond found himself wondering for the millionth time why he had never noticed that his class mates eyes where the exact same shade of distinctive blue as Ladybugs. Cat Noir very quickly pulled himself out of these thoughts, after all he had something which he both needed and wanted to do tonight. "Oh, my beautiful lady would you do this humble knight a service?"

"What would that be?" She asked him cautiously.

"Would you kiss me in order to break the curse that turns me into this cat form?" As he asked her this question there was the most loving of smiles on his lips.

Marinette blushed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Cat Noir I can't do that I love Adrian with all my heart…"

The smile on Cat Noir's face did not falter as he said to her very softly. "Please trust me Marinette."

"I…I…"

"Please." This one word was said so softly by the blond hero that the fashion designer found herself nodding to him. "Thank you." Cat Noir let go of her hands and trusted that his lady would keep her word and kiss him.

Marinette took a deep breath, she placed her hands up onto the hero's shoulders, she closed her eyes lent in and then kissed him softly on the lips. Even with her eyes closed the dark haired young woman was aware of a light flaring briefly and she felt the leather changing under her fingers to a much softer fabric. During all this Cat Noir was kissing her back softly but surely clearly being careful not to be too demanding as he kissed her this first time. For some reason, she couldn't fathom Marinette couldn't help but weave her fingers into the bottom of his soft blond hair. When at last the two of them broke the kiss the fashion designer kept her eyes firmly closed. The now no longer transformed Cat Noir couldn't help but instantly notice this fact and said softly to Marinette. "Open your eyes princess. I want you to see me as I really am."

"I can't…I shouldn't…" The dark haired young woman said her voice shaking right along with her head.

Gently Adrian took her hands into his again and used his thumb to rub soothing circles onto the back of them. "Yes you can princess…Please Marinette trust me and open your eyes."

Slowly Marinette opened her eyes, they widened as she realized exactly who was standing before her and the fashion designer was truly glad that she had taken the posters of Adrian down last year this would have been far too embarrassing otherwise. "Adrian…" She said very softly her blue eyes still wide.

"Hello Marinette, my wonderful princess and beautiful lady. I love you." The blond told her truthfully, he carried each hand to his lips and kissed the back of each one.

Marinette could feel herself blushing she could hardly believe this was happening but she was so happy it was. "You love me."

Adrian smiled at her widely and gave her a nod. "I love both sides of you I have for a while now, which was more than a little confusing for me."

"Oh, oh…All this time I was in love with you and I was starting to fall for my silly kitty and they were both you."

"I'm glad to hear that you feel the same way about me as I do you Marinette. I'm also happy very that at least you are managing to talk to me this time." The blond said his smile widening further.

Marinette laughed, it was a bright joyful sound which Adrian found himself instantly loving and wanting to hear again. Slowly blue eyes met green again and the dark haired young woman found enough of her courage to say. "Can we…Would you mind if we…If we kissed again?"

The model gave Marinette a very Cat Noir smile before answering this question. "I am never going to mind kissing you my love." Adrian brought his lips to Marinette's again and she responded by leaning up into the kiss returning it fully.

The young couple only broke apart from the kiss when Plagg spoke up. "Ugh you two are far too cute and mushy for me to take any more!"

Marinette giggled and then looked at the little black Kwami. "I take it this is your Kwami?"

Adrian gave a nod. "Yes for my sins he is. Marinette this is Plagg, he loves cheese."

"I see, well that would explain your sudden enjoyment of it. Would you like to meet my Kwami?"

"Please."

Marinette turned towards her desk and said softly. "It's okay Tikki you can some out now."

Adrian watched as an adorable little red with black spots Kwami flew out from one of the boxes on the desk. "Hello Adrian and Cat Noir it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Well aren't you adorable. It is good to meet you to Tikki."

Tikki turned to her chosen and spoke. "I'm so glad that you found each other. It's wonderful to see you both together at last just like so many Ladybug's and Cat Noir's have been before you and will be after you."

The blond smiled softly at the Kwami, then he looked down at the one he loved, Adrian didn't say anything he simply drew Marinette close and placed a kiss onto the top of her head. Tikki giggled with delight, she grabbed Plagg and flew off towards the desk again determined to let the two young love birds have some time alone. Eventually the blond addressed Marinette in a soft voice. "I told you that your prince would never hurt you."

"Yes you did and you were right he didn't." As she spoke the dark haired young woman embraced Adrian in return.

"So, I hope that this mean there will be no more sad stories Marinette."

Slowly Marinette looked up at the one she loved and smiled at him softly. "There will be no more sad stories. How can there be when I know that the prince will always love his princess no matter what form she takes or disguise she uses?"

"That is true very true." Adrian said with joy and love in his voice, eyed and heart. A love and a joy which he knew was fully returned to him by his most wonderful lady and princess.


End file.
